narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aburame Azakai
Aburame Azakai (油女, アザカイ) is a former infiltration kunochi of Konohagakure. Despite leaving the life of a ninja and the hidden leaf village when the Shinobi War comes she joins the fight as a Konohagakure ninja. Background Azakai was an only child born to Aburame Miyuki (Mother) and Aburame Hisoka (Father). Azakai had a natural talent for tactical and strategic planning and this is what made her a candidate for the infiltration team that Danzo was trying to put in order. During her time at the academy Azakai didn't have many friends. The girls usually called her 'Bug Girl' or 'Buggie' because of her Aburame origin and the Kikaichu bugs inside her, on top of that because she was an Aburame she didn't exactly talk much. Because of these factors Azakai found herself in the company of Kurama Leo, a quiet, orphaned boy who never had much to say about anything. The two formed an odd relationship where they hardly spoke yet had eachother's backs and because of this bond they reached a mutual friendship. The second person Azakai counted as a friend of sorts was Uchiha Itachi. When Azakai was younger she had being training and it had being Itachi who had given her pointers here and there however when he joined the ANBU Azakai no longer saw him and the possible friendship faded to an accquantance status. At the age of 11 Azakai 'graduated' from the academy and was taken into an infiltration training program. Both of Azakai's parents opposed the idea however Danzo mentioned that other clans such as the Inuzuka and Hyuga were also sending in people so Azakai accepted the position herself despite her parents protests. During training Azakai met Nagahashi Kae. At first she had seen a girl constantly training her genjutsu and ninjutsu with great struggle and eventually seeing that this girl wouldn't give up Azakai started giving her pointers and soon took the girl under her wing and helped her out. During the tests set up throughout the course of the infiltration training Kae and Azakai along with Leo who had also being accepted into the program worked together in a team. The three passed training together and formed a four man squad consisting of two girls and two males (including Mikaze Surudohia the sensei). Because of the nature of the team, this strange team formation was accepted. Personality Azakai Aburame has always being a quiet girl, never had much to say about anything or anything to say to anyone yet she holds a somewhat relaxing air around her which makes getting to know her easier then it might seem. Azakai is observant to the world around her picking up on tracks and signs that others might miss however she is not so good when it comes to observing other people's emotions. She is known to be cold hearted and critical to everybody. If you do something wrong you will know about it because Azakai will tell you and not always in the nicest way either. Azakai is also very organised and tidy, when she was on Team Surudohia she used to make Kae unpack and repack her travel kit until Azakai was satisified that her friend had done it neatly and well enough. Azakai is very intelligent, combined with her observent nature she is good at strategies and tactics. During her time with Mamoru and the kids Azakai becomes some what warmer and more talkitive but this side fades quickly when she returns to the leaf village for the Shinobi war her personality returning to it's old self. Appearance Azakai Aburame is an average in height girl with light brown eyes and the signature dark brown Aburame hair along with skin that is slightly on the pale side. Before the start of the Naruto series and throughout the course of Naruto Azakai dresses in a knee length dark grey hood with long black pants and black ninja shoes. She wears her head band on her forehead with her hair drawn back in a loose low ponytail which reaches halway fown her rib cage. She has a fringe consisting of two thin bangs and just like Kae wears her hair parted so that some of her fringe falls across her right eye. Azakai leaves Konohagakure towards the end of Naruto from this point on to the end of the time skip Azakai wears her dark grey hoodie unzipped with a dark non see through fishnet shirt. This is worn with a black cloth sash tied on an angle from her right hip and dark grey tights with her normal black ninja shoes. She is also seen carrying a large black back pack and a futton. Though she can not be seen wearing her headband Azakai still carries it around with her. During this time Azakai has let her hair grow out and wears it up in a bun with the same fringe as before. Throughout shippuden Azakai has settled in a new village and is spends part of her time working with Mamoru on a farm and the other time she spends looking for medicinal herbs to sell. During this time Azakai completely abandones her ninja look. She lets her hair out and leaves it hanging at her waist and keeps her fringe tucked behind her ears. She wears a knee length kimono like shirt which is a light fawn like colour and creamy coloured tights with geta shoes. During the shinobi war Azakai's outfit changes back to a ninja style out fit. Her long dark brown hair is chopped back just below jaw line with her fringe cut so that it can no longer cover her eyes. She wears her old headband which she had kept on her forehead. Her outfit consists of the black vest hoodie which she wears done up with a long sleeved fish net shirt beneath her hoodie and normal grey singlet shirt. She wears a black mask over her mouth and nose and black glasses. The outfit is completed with long dark blue, loose pants and black ninja shoes. Unlike other Konohagakure shinobi Azakai isn't required to wear the flak jacket during the war because of the fact that she isn't really a member of the leaf village anymore, she is more so just giving her assistance to the shinobi alliance. She does however get a headband for the shinobi alliance which takes the place of her Konohagakure one. Abilities Azakai's strengths lie in her hidden ninjutsu, intelligence and genjutsu. She prefers battles that a rather quick and don't require much chakra and physical efforts especially if she know that she might need to fight later on. Status Part I Azakai first appears during the second day in the forest of death during the Chunin exams. She Kae and Leo had being sent in to scout the candidates to see if any of them might be related to Orochimaru's appearence during the exams. During the exams Azakai watches a few of the unnamed teams during the exams and finds no one of suspion. When Team Surudohia is ordered into the pilmary and final rounds Azakai is matched against Leo for the pilmary. Instantly Azakai withdraws stating she would not fight a team mate even for the exam. During the training time given for the genin candidates who had made it to the finals to train Azakai is told to keep an eye on the sound ninja. She finds that Kin and Zaku disappear from the village making them suspects but she is unable to trace them this leaves Dosu who she follows. She watches him confront Gaara and was killed by him. When Azakai reports this to Surudohia it is what leads to the sand ninja to come under the watch of various Konoha ninja. During the attack on the village Azakai finds herself fighting enemy ninja alongside Leo. When the pair find Kae on a dustruction run after watching their Sensei die Leo knocks her out and takes her to the hospital while Azakai helps move other injured ninja to the hospital. The pair move to attack the summoning released on the village when Leo is knocked back into a building. He is badly injured but refuses to give up and dies when he tries to save another ninja from a falling building which had being knocked down by the summoning. This has a large effect on Azakai as she had had a crush on Leo up until this point. After the attack Azakai leaves the village not sure what the purpose of being a ninja is anymore, killing and injuring the innocent while destroying entire villages. Part II After her disappearence from the hidden leaf village Azakai travells on her own only staying here and there for a few days at a time before leaving. She basically offered her services to those that needed it, if there were bandits praying on a country village she would drive them off and so on. It wasn't until Azakai reached the village of Marahito. The villagers were being put into slavery by some dropped out ninja. They weren't strong, genin level at the most however when it is any number more then three to one things can go wrong. Azakai's plan did. She ended up being caught up in an explosion trying to save Arata who had tried to confront the ninja on his own. The villagers allowed Azakai to stay insisting that she stay until she was healed. Knowing it would be the wisest option she did but Azakai never ended up leaving. During her stay she met Koina Mamoru a villager only a year older then herself who looked after the orphaned kids in the village, having being an orphan himself. Azakai found herself spending time with the children and looking after them and before she realised it she had healed yet had no thoughts of leaving. Azakai shared her past with Mamoru and he shared his with her, the two formed a close relationship. One night however during summer the village was set on fire. Azakai, Mamoru and the kids made it out safetly but other villagers were still stuck. Azakai went back in and Mamoru followed without questioning even when Azakai tried to send him back. During the evacuation Mamoru recieved bad burns to his back and left side when he pushed Azakai out of the way of a falling beam. Despite their efforts people still died in the fire. During Mamoru's healing his burns became badly infected and he fell very ill. It was during this time that Azakai told him he better not die because the kids needed him and because she needed him. Azakai set out in search of a skilled doctor and finding one paid for her to come to the village and heal Mamoru and the other sick. After a few months since Mamoru's recovery he proposed to Azakai. At first Azakai was oppossed she had heard of the Akastuki's attacks on Konoha and knew the threat of war was coming. She also knew that if war did come she would return to the leaf and help. Mamoru said he knew this that's why he wanted her to agree to be his wife now so that way if she did leave she would have to come back to him to fullfill her promise to marry him. Azakai agreed and the kids who overhead claimed that Azakai was like the Mum and Mamoru like the Dad and they were their kids. And really they were like adopted kids. The war did come and Azakai headed off to the leaf village with determination to come back. At first people were suspious of her returning however after an interrigaiton and some back up from Kae, Azakai was allowed into the village as a ninja Tsunade having concluded that the more ninja the better it was anyway. Azakai was placed into the Fifth Divison however during the battle Azakai jumped infront of an attack to save Umaretawatta Ayumu one of Kae's students and ended up badly injured. She was moved to the medical unit and her status is currently unknown. Trivia * Azakai unlike normal Aburame doesn't wear glasses until the shinobi war * Azakai's favourite colour is dark blue like water because it represents strength, healing and adpatability all in one. * Her favourite food is rice balls Reference Deviantart Nagahashi Kae Kurama Leo Credit to the makers of the bases I used. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL